A New Way
by elleLoVe127
Summary: After the summer before season four would of started. Veronica returns from her FBI internship for her sophomore year of college. Logan comes back from a trip over the summer with a couple of surprises. Eventually will be a LoVe story
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** This is my first ever fic so please don't be harsh. Couple of things you need to know, sorry if my spelling suck it is either because I am from Australia and I spell different or I suck at spelling, or my spell checker as a weird alternative, and sorry if my grammar sucks never really been that good at it.

This fic is based after season 3 so it basically my version of how season 4 would go. All the character from the third season is in it except lamb of course. A couple new characters, some of the regular characters might change personality. Not a LoVe fic at first but will become one later (I am to big a LoVe fan not to have it that).

Sorry bout the long authors note just thought I would give some background info. Veronica's thoughts are in BOLD, how I have written the story might change by which I mean the format of the story.

**Summary:** After the summer before season four would of started. Veronica returns from her FBI internship for her sophomore year of college, Vinnie is sheriff of Neptune, Keith is back as a P.I. and Logan come back from a trip over the summer with a couple of surprises. (Sorry it the summary sucks not that good at writing them)

"Hello everyone my name is Alathea every one just calls me Thea, I am Professor Nichols new PA, she is unable to take the class today, so I will be taking it for her. Now because this is your first day back and you probably don't want to do much, we will only be doing something basic getting to know you exercises."

**Great now this should be fun on the first day back. I feel like I am in high school again, and why would you want to do getting to know you exercises in psychology class.**

"Now I would like you to find a partner and tell them a bit about your self."

Everyone in the room splits of into partners except for Veronica who is left by her self.

**Yep defiantly like high school. Well it looks like my only choice is miss getting to know you.**

Veronica gets up and walks to the front of the class where the PA Alathea is standing.

"Well it looks like we will be partners," says Alathea in a friendly tone.

"Yeah looks that way," Veronica in an uninterested tone. They both find a seat and sit down facing each other.

"Why don't I start, my name is Alathea, I am from Australia just moved here with my husband who already goes here, and I only met four months ago, I have a son not from my husband named Ollie who is two and half years old. I don't think there is much else to say how bout you?"

"Ummm my name is Veronica Mars lived in Neptune my whole life, work as a PI with my father, just spent my whole summer in Virginia for a FBI internship"

Alathea looks at her pretty impressed.

"Not much else really, not married or have any illegitimate children"

Ignoring Veronica's last comment, Thea says, "So let me guess your one of those people who kind of keeps to your self and doesn't let anyone else really in."

**Ok now she is starting to piss me off, who does she think she is my therapist, but I have to say she is pretty impressed she only got that from me saying a couple of things about myself.**

From the look on Veronica's face Thea starts to apologies. "Sorry that was a bit straight forward, I kind of do that a lot analyze people like that. As psyche major you sort of do that a lot, sorry I will try and stop now."

Veronica looks and her a bit strangely and says "Its ok don't worry about it."

"Wow look at the time" Thea stands up and addresses the class. "Ok everyone that is it for today just a short class I will probably see you next time and professor Nichols will defiantly be here, alright you can go." Turns to Veronica who is just about to leave. "It was very nice to meet you and I think you are perfect for this class cya around." Thea leaves the classroom, and leaves Veronica standing there alone.

**Well she was a little different.**

Veronica heads out of the classroom and into the food court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walks into the food court and sees Wallace, Mac and Piz sitting at a table.

**Great there is my boyfriend, or maybe not I don't know, that is kind of what happens when he goes to New York for his internship and I go to Virginia for mine and you don't really talk that much the whole summer.**

Veronica heads over to the table, Piz gets up and greets her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

**Well it seems like where still together.**

"I missed you so much how was your summer, how was the internship for the FBI" Piz said while he and Veronica sit down at the table with Mac and Wallace.

"It was amazing I really do not know how to describe it, but I had the best time ever, nearly didn't want to leave. But I knew dad would kill me if I didn't come back." Veronica's addresses the rest of the group, "well how were all your summers?"

Piz starts first, "The internship in New York was amazing and they actually let me talk on the radio it was so cool. But where I was staying kind of sucked, I had to live with three other people who don't really that much about hygiene."

Wallace starts next, "Africa was great I got to help so many people and it was just a great experience. But it is great to be back home though."

Mac is last to describe her summer, "Broke up with Max and did a lot work and got a lot of money as well."

Veronica turns to Mac and tries to comfort her, "I am sorry about you Max he was pretty cool guy."

Mac sighs, "Yeah well it was going to happen sooner or later so all well I am over it now and I am moving on." Mac said in an up beat tone.

"Mackie!" Dick yells as he walks up to the group to greet Mac with Logan behind him. "Ronnie and friends of Mackie and Ronnie's"

Veronica turns to Mac with a raised eyebrow, "Mackie," she asks suspiciously.

Mac sighs, "We hanged out a bit over the summer.

Logan greets the group, "Hey everyone, how you all goin?"

Just as Wallace was about to answer Thea walks up to Logan and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe" she smiles at him and Logan smiles at her. "Hey Dick" dick turns to and puts his hand for a high five which she gives him. Thea turns around and sees Veronica at the table with a couple of other people, "Oh hey Veronica, didn't think I would see you so soon," she turns to the other people at the table, "Hi my name is Alathea, Alathea Echolls, I am Logan's wife."

**A.N.** Ok that is all I am going to give so far, sorry it is a bit short I will try and make the next chapters a bit longer, I hope you like it; it might take me a while to update because I want to see what people think first before I post more. Oh if you are wondering Alathea is pronounced **ah-LAY-thee-uh**. Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **Sorry it took me a while to update I am just still trying to figure out the story and I have been busy with school so sorry, so hopefully you like the new installment. Ok I was told that I need to find a beta so if anyone is interested let me know.

**OH.MY.GOD**

Everyone at the table except Mac stared at Thea and Logan with there mouths open in shock. Thea looked around the table until she noticed Mac, "Oh hey Mac didn't see you there." Thea then looks at her watch on her wrist and makes a face once she notices the time and turns to Logan, "oh crap Logan we better go cause we have to go pick up Ollie," Thea turns to the people at the table, "Well it was nice to meet you, wait let me guess, your Wallace so you must be Pez, no Piz, ok sorry we got to run nice to meet you maybe we can all catch up later bye." Thea grabs Logan's arm and starts to pull him along.

"Bye" Logan called over his shoulder as he was pulled away.

"Well this is kinda awkward for me so I am gonna go, bye Ronnie, Mackie and other people" Dick said as he walks away from the still shocked people at the table.

"Wow did not see that happening" Wallace said while he grabbed some more food of the plate in front of him.

Veronica turned to Mac with an annoyed look on her face, "So Logan is married and you new about it but you didn't think to tell me about it or worn me."

Mac sighs and says "Well after what happened between you two before you left I didn't really think you would care, look I only found out about it two weeks ago, Dick and I were supposed to hang out but he called up and said that he couldn't come because he was going to Australia to be Logan's best man for his wedding, then he said he would talk to me later and hung up before I could say anything about it." Mac takes a breath then continues, "Then last week Dick called me up and asked if I could help him out with moving Logan and himself into a new house, when I arrived I met Alathea and Ollie."

Wallace turns to Mac and asked, "So they only got married two weeks ago?"

Mac turned to Wallace and answered him, "Yeah umm I don't know the full story but they met on Logan's first night in Australia and got engaged three weeks ago then got married the next week."

"So what they have known each other for nearly three months and there married already?" Veronica asked skeptically

**Well if that isn't a bit suspicious then I don't know what it is, I mean come on they have only known each other three months. Maybe I should check into that.**

Veronica stands up, "I gotta go I will cya guys later bye." Without waiting for response from anyone from the table, she starts to walk away from the table rather quickly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica is sitting at her desk in the Mars investigation office with her laptop in front of her, looking rather engrossed in what she is doing.

**Maiden name Alathea Claire Michaelson, born in Narooma NSW Australia, her parents kicked her out when she was pregnant and she moved in with a friend who owned a house on the beach, Lucas Kyle Orr is the father of her son Ollie, which Thea has a restraining order against. Hmmmm**

"Hey honey, what are you up to"

Veronica looks up to see her father walking into the office.

"Nothing much pops just some background checks," she says as she shuts her laptop

"So how was you first day back as sophomore, just back from the FBI internship anything exciting happen"

**Well dad if finding out that you're ex boyfriend married some gold digger then yes.**

"No nothing exciting, well I gotta errand to run I will see later tonight" Veronica grabs her stuff some papers she printed of kisses her dad on the cheek "Bye dad" Veronica says as she walks out of the office.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica is standing in front of a nice looking condo just of the beach

**So this is where Logan moved**

She walks up to the door looking determined and knocks and waits for an answer

"Just a minute" said a voice through the door. The door is opened and their stands Logan with a rather small looking boy with brown hair and green eyes, whose attention is focused on the necklace around Logan's neck. "Veronica, hey, umm what are you doing here?" Logan asks rather curiously while shifting the boy to his other hip.

"Hey, I need to talk to you, about something rather important"

"Sure why don't you come in, I was just about to put Ollie down for is nap anyway" He leads her down the hallway to the lounge room. "Just wait in here I will be back in a minute" Logan walks up some stairs just at the other side of the room.

**Wow this place is pretty nice not something I would of thought Logan would have but from the looks of it a lot of things has changed lately.**

Veronica has a look around the room and spots some wedding photos on a bookshelf. Logan is on the beach with his arm around Thea, who is wearing a simple white dress, and Dick is standing next to them with Ollie in his arms. All of them looking very happy.

"Sorry I took so long he wanted me to read him a story" Veronica jumps startled by Logan and moves away from the bookshelf. "So you had to tell me something," Logan says while he walks over to one of the couches and takes a seat.

Veronica takes the seat opposite him and pulls a file out of her bag and places it on the coffee table in between the seats. "I got this information on Alathea, I thought you might want to have a look at it." She pushes the file over to him and Logan sighs picks it up and starts to go through it. "I think she married you for your money Logan, I am sorry she tricked you."

Logan puts the file down on the table with a loud smack and lets out a laugh and starts shaking his head. "You are unbelievable."

"What" Veronica while looking and Logan shocked

"I already no about this stuff about Thea" Logan shakes his head again looking frustrated with Veronica. "She told me about this stuff when I met her, she told me everything about her life, she is not a gold digger Veronica you know nothing about Thea."

Logan stands up and starts to pace the room trying to calm him down. All of a sudden he turns around to face Veronica with an angry look on his face. "You want to know what I don't get, what you thought gave you the right to look pry into Thea's personal life, what just because she married me, you thought she was only with me to get my money and she just dose not care for me at all like every other person in my life. God or is this you just trying to take away all my happiness."

Logan runs his hand through his fighting of the urge to yell at her. "You know what you had no write to do this Veronica, you made it very clear last time I saw you that you didn't want me in your life so maybe you can take some of your own advice and stay out of mine and leave me and my family alone."

Veronica looks at Logan shocked by what he just said. All of a sudden cries can be herd from the hallway.

"I think you can find your own way out," Logan says as he heads up the stairs.

Veronica gathers up her things trying to fight the urge to cry and heads for the front door at a brisk pace.

**A.N.** Sorry I think I kinda rushed this chapter. Don't worry this is eventually going to be a LoVe fic because I am a huge LoVe fan it is just going to take a while and some tragic things are going to happen in between for them to get there. Just thought I would let you in the next couple of weeks it might take me a while to update because I just started my last semester of school ever (well only if I decide to go to uni or not), anyway I will try my best to update as much as possible. Sorry again for the long wait for the update hope you enjoy.

Review if you want I don't mind if you don't.


End file.
